Aubis In Wonderland
by EvaALaama
Summary: When Nina falls asleep in class things take a turn for the worse. King Of hearts: Victor will only give up the throne if someone complete the tasks he has set which are said to be impossible. The prophecy states that the one that falls from the sky will be the rightful ruler of Wonderland, but is it really Nina? And she struggles to believe it's a dream?
**Hello. I've started to get really into fanfics and decided to write my own. No I may not be the Einstein of writing but I'm not too bad. If you do/are reading this I hope you enjoy it. No need to favorite, review or follow the story just enjoy it. Thanks and hope you like it.** **?**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT own anything apart from the story line you see in this fanfic before you. Please watch House of Anubis and read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland they are both amazing.**

 **Chapter 1: Curiouser and Curiouser**

I sat slumped in my chair watching Mr. Sweet explain a complicated theory that I decided to tune out of. Fabian, who was sitting next to me, turned and glanced at me.  
"If you sink any lower you'll be in Australia," he chuckled. Laughing, even though I was slightly embarrassed, I shuffled up my chair. I balanced my head on the palm off my hand and stared at Sweetie.  
"So then the horse uses the power of the sun's rays to collect rain water from the river which is then carried to the mountains causing waterfalls." I lowered my eyebrows confused about what Mr. Sweet was attempting to explain to us. I surveyed the room to see if anyone else was as stuck as me, but, to my dismay, everyone else was nodding and jotting down notes. I sighed and put my head on the table.  
"Nina..." I looked up blowing the curtain of hair that was previously encasing my head to the side. "Am I boring you?" Mr. Sweet questioned me. I looked around to search for help, but... no one was there. My eyes widened as I reevaluated the room. Pens and paper still scattered across the table and people's bags remained under the tables.  
"Where. Whe... Where is everyone?" I stammered both my eyes transfixed on Mr. Sweet.  
"Worry about yourself Nina," he assured me. "You know when you first arrived all those years ago I knew you were trouble. And i am finished with trouble at my school. I may not be able to change the troubles you've made but I can change the fact your alive! " He smirked his lips parting to show the dirty fangs that protruded over his bottom lip. I screamed, or at least I tried to, instead of a high pitch wail a donkey's croak traveled from my mouth to the ears of Sweetie. I clutched my throat and tried to talk, but all that came out was animal noises. Eric cackled looking like he was enjoying himself. I panted and I was sweating so much it stuck my hair to my neck like glue. I backed slowly to the door, Mr. Sweet still roaring with laughter. I maneuvered around the tables pushing all the chairs down behind me trying to delay Mr. Sweet in his attempts to catch me.  
"Excuse me! Get back here!" He snapped scurrying after me. I sprinted down the corridor turning around the odd times to see if he had caught up yet. My legs ached, but I pushed on racing past each room and each corner. The halls were empty. Something wasn't right. I shouted help but all I could hear in return was my cry being echoed down the corridor. When I had finally slowed down expecting Mr. Sweet had given up the chase, I heard a crash in the corridor I had just turned out of.

My eyes widened as I saw Mr. Sweet tumble around the corner. Yes, he was Mr. Sweet but he no longer looked like him. His normally pale skin was now jade green scales that covered his lizard-like body. Instead of having two legs he had four and he was scuttling on all of them towards me his claws scratching the marble floor. I stumbled to put one foot in front of the other as I backed away from my former teacher. I couldn't breathe.  
"Nina, Nina, Nina." The lizard hissed. "Want to play a game of Tag. You run and when I catch you... well lets say. They'll be a prize for whoever wins and the prize is: your death." He laughed his fork tongue slithering in and out of his mouth. I felt my hairs rise like they were saluting the end of my life. Not waiting to think twice I sprinted down the corridor to the exit to the school. "What is the point in running Nina I will find you," he chuckled releasing a sinister laugh. I was panting when I reached the entrance to the school and I slammed against the door, which to my relief flung open. I raced down the stairs able to hear the clatter of Mr. Sweet not too far behind. On the last stair, when I finally thought I could get away from him, my foot collapsed underneath me and I feel towards the ground.

I closed my eyes and prepared for the gravel that lay beneath me. Holding my breath ready to be caught by the lizard that was most likely going to devour me. I was prepared for the end of my life.I waited to collide with the floor… and I waited… and I waited. I gingerly opened my eyes not sure of what I was about to see. My eyes widened as I saw I was still falling. A scream escaped my lungs as I flailed my arms about trying to grasp onto the dirt that surrounded the hole, but it all crumbled away and fell to the end of the pit. I looked down at the floor below, well I tried to, and to my dismay I could see nothing but darkness. I looked up to see the small speckle of light slowly fading away reaching out to try and grasp it. I was picking up speed and my stomach felt like it would explode. I swallowed a chunk of sick down and tried to steady myself, but had not succeeded. I screamed hoping someone would help me or Alfie and Jerome would jump out and say they pranked me. Unfortunately, not one of my hopes were true. I felt like crying knowing I would never breathe again, and that was when I hit the ground I was sure to be dead. THUMP. I opened one eye prepared to see the afterlife before me. I stood up from the floor and looked up confused about where I was. Above I could see one thing a small dot of light. I raised my eyebrows in hope. I dropped to the floor feeling around where i had landed. I cried in delight. I clutched the moss that had softened my landing wanting to kiss it. I survived I laughed in relief breathing heavily so glad I was alive. But even though I was alive. Where exactly was I…?

 **Hope you enjoyed it and sorry it's not too long. If there's anything I can improve then please just say and I plan to come out with the second chapter later this week. Yes. To answer your question there is a lizard in Alice and Wonderland he cleans the chimney. I just put a weird spin to him :}**

 **Bai Bai xx :P**


End file.
